Upside Down
by April kun
Summary: Len Kagamine, the only son of the Kagamine Corp. had his nightmare begun. "WHAT?" "I don't know, but you know the tutor your father choose is really nice so you don't need to worry about it." "How-". Warning : Twincest, typo is possible, LenxRin. Read at your own cost.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the story line and my idea.

* * *

Everything was pitch black in that room. A girl who opened the door, gave the room a little light.

As soon as the door which the girl opened was closed behind her, few candles were lighted on the wall. The girl made her way carefully toward a person who was sitting on a chair, bathed with dim lights from the candles. The girl, as she stepped closer, her eyes were also bathed with dim lights from the candles. The girl kneeled down and said, "May I know what made you call me, Sir?"

"I want you to take care and marry my son." the person who sat on the chair before the girl answered her question. The girl looked up at the man in front of her with her eyes which reflect not a single sight of worries or doubt.

"Yes, Sir." replied the girl as she bowed her head down.

"As your wish."

* * *

It was just another day for Len Kagamine. Another day when a girl cling on him, seduce him, and trying to get his attention. Yep, just another day and today was no exception. Today, a girl clinging on him while she tried to gain his attention.

"Hey, let's eat somewhere on the way back home, Len!" the girl said. She grabbed Len's right arm.

Len, on the other hand, didn't reply or even bothered with the girl. Instead, he continued his steps.

"Hey, Len!" the girl tighten her grip on Len's arm which causing Len to pay attention to the girl even though he didn't want to.

"What is it, Neru?" Len replied with a sweet smile on his face. The girl, Neru, blushed instantly but manage to control her raging heartbeat.

"Can we eat at the café we used to come?" Neru asked.

Autumn almost at the end of it and winter was approached. In this kind of weather, even wearing thick jacket doesn't really help sometimes and it would be nice to stay in some café and eat or drink something hot to warm yourself. That was what Len thought. He immediately looked at her with a smile and said, "Sure why n—" but his words were cut by his phone vibes which came from his pants pocket. He immediately took his phone out and saw the name on the flashing screen of his phone.

'_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mom'_

Len's expression changed as soon as he saw the name on his phone screen.

'_God Dammit! What now?' _he asked to himself as he answered the call from his mom.

"Wait here for a minute, okay?" he asked Neru. She nodded.

"Hello?" Len said to his mom on the other side.

"What took you so long to answer?" his mom asked him in a sweet voice. Len could only replied with nothing and asked his mother about why she called.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Ah.. I just want to know when you will be back."

"I'll be back soon, okay? By—" just when Len was going to hung up, his mother said, "Now, **WAIT A MINUTE, SON.**" while pressed her few last words. Len froze at his mother voice tone.

"You get back here _**now**_. Your dad want to see you." His mother stated. Len gulped. The reason why he gulped was because whenever his father's name or title was being mentioned by people, especially his mother, the image and the expression of his father somehow scared him.

"Da—d?"

"Yes, so come back as soon as possible, okay?" once again, Len gulped before he answered his mother with a 'yes' and hung up the phone.

"Are you done, Len?" Neru suddenly popped up from his back.

"Y-yeah.. and I got to go. It was my mom who called earlier." he replied while he put his phone back to his pants pocket.

"Your mom? Oh, okay then. I will be going home first then." Neru said as she waved at Len with a big smile on her face.

"Bye-bye, Len!"

"Bye-bye.." Len waved back with a fake smile. Then, he hurried back home.

* * *

"Welcome home, young master." One of the maids greeted him. Len gave his bag and the coat he was wearing to the maid.

"Where is my mom?" Len asked to the maid.

"The mistress is upstairs in the library, young master." the maid replied. Thus, Len went to the library to meet his mom. But when he got there, his mom was nowhere to be found.

'_Great. She called me and told me to be home in a flash, then she is nowhere to be found. This is just great.'_ Len groaned inside. He decided to go to his room instead of wasting his time here to wait his 'nowhere to be found' mom. Just when he was about to turn his heels around, he was hugged by someone from behind. He knew who hugged him. It was no other than;

"Dear Len! Welcome back!" A woman chirped from behind as her arms linked together around Len's shoulder. Her golden lock had the same color as Len's, but longer.

"Uh—huh? Yeah, I'm home, mom." Len replied with a sigh. Yep, the woman was his mom.

His mom tighten the hug as she rubbed her cheek with Len's.

"Awww, look at you. So cute and handsome at the same time." his mom said while still rubbing her cheek.

"Mo-mom, stop it." Len tried to make his mom let go of him but it was no use.

"But you're so cute and cute and cute and cu—" immediately Len cut his mom sentence with, "Mom, what about the thing you told me earlier?"

His mom suddenly became silence and let go her hug which made Len relieved. It was hard enough for Len to breath when his mom hug him like that.

"Well.." his mom looked like she was holding back her words.

"Well?" Len frowned as he was a little impatience.

"Your dad wants you to have a tutor." his mom said with a small voice as if she was not really know how to tell it to her own son.

"WHAT?" Len yelled. His mom covered her ears and replied him with, "Well, it's your father order, and no one can decline his decision after all."

She knew that her son wouldn't like the idea of a 'tutor' as he always got a perfect score and good manner. But as she said earlier, her husband, the Kagamine corp. President, if he already decided something no one could change his mind at all.

"But why _a tutor?_" Len asked his mom again while he pressed the word 'a tutor'.

His mom could only sighed.

"I don't know, but you know the tutor your father choose is really nice so you don't need to worry about it." his mom said as she stared at her son's horrific face.

"But—"

"Oh, my look at the time." suddenly Len's mother said.

"I need to go back, Len."

"Wait— how am I supposed to accept this?" Len groaned. His mom stayed silence before she replied, "Just deal with it, dear. I need to go now, so bye-bye." and with that his mom was gone again. Len was groaning as he approached one of the chairs that was available in the room and sat there.

The thought of having a tutor never once crossed his mind after this long. After all, he didn't really need one so why must his father choose one?

Len sighed.

"Young master?" a maid suddenly appeared from nowhere, called him.

"What now?" Len laid his back to sofa and his eyes was staring at the ceiling.

"Your tutor will arrive in an hour, young master." the maid told him. Len could only face palmed mentally.

'_Gah! Just— GAAAHH!_'

* * *

_That is all for now. I hope I don't make too much mistake in this chapter._

_Please, leave some review and if you find any grammar mistake, just tell me._

_And please, don't complain about the story line, I hate it._


	2. Chapter 2

So, yeah.. I'm here again. I just hope you guys will like this one.

Oh, and about the story line complain, what I meant is like you think, "There is no development, you made— ", those things. I hate it. Other than that, I'm fine.

Disclaimer: I only own my idea and the story line.

* * *

"Please, this way." a maid said to a young girl behind her. The girl wore a black dress and shoes. Her short golden lock swayed as she followed the maid. Soon, they reached the place they were heading to.

"Young master is inside, young lady." the maid said to the girl before she excuses herself. The girl stared at the door for a while.

'_I need to do this, huh?' _the girl questioned herself. The girl sighed.

'_Well, I already accepted this—'_ and with that she opened the door in front of her. When she opened the door, she was welcomed by a huge amount of books that was stored neatly inside the bookshelves. Her azure eyes glitters when she saw those books. She felt like reading all of them but she held herself.

'_No—no.. I need to compose myself and remember my goal being here._' she said to herself.

After that, she went to look the young master that she supposed to teach and she found him sitting on one of the chair inside the room with a gloomy face.

"Excuse me?" the girl tried to greet the young master. The young master, Len, looked up and immediately saw the girl. His face changed instantly. It was rather an unpleasant expression for the girl to see.

".." Len only kept silent as he stared at the girl that was in front of him. Well, assuming you were told to get a tutor by a father like Len's father, of course you would be scared. Just think about it, a father like his would give Len a really scary, cruel, and strict tutor. It was inside Len's head and he was sure he would get one like that. And to see a girl, a really young one was really awkward for him.

"Uh— who are you?" Len asked to the girl with his still horrific face.

"Are you master Len?" the girl asked back instead of giving Len a reply.

Len blinked few times before he answered the girl question with, "Yes." then, stares at her again.

"Good evening, young master. I'm your new tutor that your father choose." the girl bowed to Len, leaving Len dumb founded. He felt something was really odd. Well, other than his tutor was being so young, there was something…

"And you can call me Rin, young master." the girl added as she smiled when she got up from her position earlier. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can get along well." she smiled again.

"Uh— yeah.. it is also a pleasure to meet you, Rin." Len replied with a little voice as he was too shocked to talk normally.

"May I sit there?" Rin asked to Len which made Len flinched a little.

"Ye-yeah, sure." He replied.

* * *

Len continued to stare at his new tutor who sat across him now. His mind still felt something was odd about his _'so called tutor'_. Out of blue, the new tutor, Rin snapped as she found it uncomfortable to be stared for _more than two hours __**by a guy**_.

"My deepest apologize, but why are you staring at me?" Rin said with sharp eyes toward Len. Len only stayed silence. Well, he felt something was odd about her but he couldn't tell her something like that, right? It might give her the feeling of offensive, so, he tried to look for other excuse and he came up with a lame one.

"Er.. no, it's just I was wondering how old are you..." he stretched the back of his head. Rin raised her eyebrows and released a sigh. Then, she crossed her legs and said, "Well, well, young master. I'm sorry but your question is quite offensive for me to answer." she rolled her eyes and put on a flat face. Len face palmed mentally. He knew it was a stupid question to ask as he knew that she was rather a really young one. Then, Len heard another sigh came from Rin's mouth.

"But, I can still answer that." Rin said. "I'm sixteen years old this year, in a month to precise." she added, a sweet smile was there on her face for a few seconds. Len blinked.

'_sixteen… sixteen and she will be sixteen in .. a month?!'_

Again, he blinked.

'_Next month is December.. and …_'

There, he realized that she was on the same age as him and has the same birth month as him.

'_See? This is totally weird.._' He said to himself. "Can I ask again?" Len asked Rin as he staring at her again unconsciously. "Yes. What is it, young master?" Rin answered, her sweet smile was there again. "When is your birth date?" Rin froze for a moment.

"My birth date? Why would you like to know, young master?" she asked Len back.

"Well, your birth month is the same as me, so maybe our birth date is close or maybe the same?" Len replied.

"Ah— I see.. let's see.." Rin began to think. Meanwhile, Len who has been curious was waiting impatiently for her answer. If their birth date was the same, then, there was something _odd,_ but if it was only close then his doubts could be washed away.

"I'm sorry, but I have forgotten my birth date, young master." Rin said as she bowed a little. Len's thought earlier was immediately washed away when she said that to him.

"But, how could you forget your own birth date?" Len asked her. Rin only giggled and replied, "Well,…" but her sentence was cut by a maid that came in to the room.

"Pardon me, young master and my lady, the dinner is already served downstairs." the maid told Rin and Len. "We will be there immediately." Rin said and the maid excused herself from the room.

"Well, then.." Rin got up from the chair she had been sitting for more than three hours and Len followed her. "We should have our dinner, young master." Rin smiled before she walked out of the room, followed by Len of course.

* * *

When they were done with their dinner, one of the maid approached Rin.

"My lady, your room is ready as well as your luggage is already in there. Should I take you there?"

"That would be helpful." Rin replied. Just when she got up, Len immediately stopped her with, "You are staying over the night?" Rin nodded.

"To be exact, I'm not only staying over the night though. I'm living here as well from today onwards." she added, and that made Len froze for a moment.

"WHAT?" was his how he responded to Rin's statement earlier. "Wa-wait a minute! I didn't hear anything about this!" he yelled. Rin only stared at him and released a sigh not long after.

"Oh, my.. what an absurd behavior. Didn't the mistress tell you in advance, young master?" Rin folded her arms in front of her chest as she still stared at Len.

"No, she didn't!" Len replied with another yell.

"Well, at least you have heard it and knew it now, right?" Rin raised an eyebrows and before Len could respond, she already turned her heels to follow the maid who took her to her room.

Len, once again was dumbfounded and the only thing he could do was screaming inside his head like an idiot.

* * *

I guess that's all for chapter 2?

I hope I don't make too much mistake. Also, if you guys find any grammar mistake, just tell me, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really happy to receive your reviews guys! xD

I hope everyone will enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own my ideas and the story line.

* * *

The door was creaked open when a girl stepped in. Even though, the room was a little cold for the girl, she still continued her way to a big window. She opened the curtain that was covering the window earlier which gave the room some warm light of the sun. The warm light made the cold air that the girl felt earlier gone. She exhaled quietly. Then, she turned her heels back only to face a large bed that was next to the big window earlier. She stared at the figure which was still sleeping soundly. The girl instantly shook off the figure gently.

"Young master, it's time to wake up." the girl said as she still shook her young master figure.

"Mmm.. just give me another 30 minutes.." was the only reply she received from her young master who was still sleepy. But the girl didn't give up and shook her young master more.

"But, young master, you have school today, right?" she tried to make him at least open his eyes. But, alas, it didn't work either. So, the girl decided to give him her last effort. Immediately, the girl went out of the room to get something to wake her master. Meanwhile, our sleeping young master started to gain his consciousness after the girl left. He opened his eyes slowly. The white ceiling was the first thing he saw when his eyes regained full consciousness.

"Oh, you already awake?" the girl said when she came back. Her azure eyes stared at her young master who got up from the bed by himself. The young master only stared back with sleepy eyes.

"Well then, please prepare yourself for school then head down to dining room." the girl said before she bowed and left the room.

* * *

Len yawned as he walking toward his class. It almost winter break and class hadn't ended yet. To speak bluntly, it was pretty useless to come to school on these days, considering final exam for the second semester was done few days ago and the students only need to wait for the result of the exam to be announced soon. So, it was rational if he didn't want to get up first thing in the morning. But, he still went to school due the present of his new tutor in his house. Len prefer to go to school rather than staying at home with his tutor.

" Good morning, Len-kun!"

"Morning, Len!"

Those were the sentences Len received when he entered the class room. Speaking of a popular kid, Len was one of them. People around him like his looks, admire his grades, and drown in his charm.

Of course because of these, he easily gains everything like, girls, friends, teacher trust, etc.

Len only smiled at those greeting and went to his seat.

"Yo, morning, pretty boy!" someone greeted Len from behind. Len didn't turn his head because he knew whose voice it was.

"Morning, Mikuo." Len replied, not even looking at the boy who was standing right next to him.

"Aw, man, I was joking, okay?" Mikuo grinned at his friend who was already been his friend since they were children.

"Right." Len rolled his eyes and stares at his table. His eyes were showing some sign of boredom.

Mikuo, as his childhood friend realized this the second he saw it and immediately ask Len.

"Something got stuck in your mind?" Mikuo asked. Len didn't reply immediately, instead, he stared at Mikuo and replied him with a nod.

"I got a tutor and she is pretty much annoying. More than you, more than Miku." Len said his _tiny little problem_ in two sentence in row. Okay, maybe not so _tiny _when you were in Len's position.

Mikuo rised an eyebrow. "A tutor? For what?"

"I don't know. My father choose her then she came and live in our mansion too." Len mumbled with annoyed face. Mikuo blinked.

"Wait, your tutor is a female?"

"Yep, and a pretty much boring one after you know her." Len rolled his eyes again as his elbow rest on the desk in front of him.

"But, a female tutor isn't really bad, right?"

"It supposed to be like that but y—" Len words were cut when the bell rang, followed by their homeroom teacher that opened the class door. Mikuo clicked his tongue and said to Len, "Well, tell me the rest later, kay?" and proceed to his seat.

* * *

It was past three o'clock when the school ended. Len quickly grabbed his stuff and put them inside his bag before got up.

"Yo, Len!" Mikuo shouted to Len who was about got up from his seat. Len turned his head toward Mikuo as he lifted up his bag to his shoulder. "What?"

"Tell me the rest of the story would you?" Mikuo smiled as Len put on an annoyed face.

"Fine. Let's stop by some café or somewhere." Len said, putting his scarf on. The weather was chilly, so if he didn't wear something warm and thick like a scarf, he would be frozen by few minutes when he walk outside. "Sure." Mikuo agreed and went along.

* * *

The walk itself was really quiet. Mikuo and Len didn't exchange any word since they left the school. Then, after a twenty minutes walk, they arrived on some random cake shop and got into the shop. They immediately find an empty seats and got one near a window.

"So, your tutor is a female, right?" Mikuo tried to open the conversation as he sat down.

"Yeah, so?" Len replied, taking his scarf off.

"Is she pretty?" Mikuo asked. Len stared at his childhood friend with a '_what?_'.

"Oh, come one, dude! Is she?" Mikuo repeated his question.

"Depends on how you see her." Len rolled his eyes.

"How do you see her then?"

"Normal." Was one short sentence.. or more like a word, that came out from Len's mouth which disappointed Mikuo a little because Len didn't give the answer he had hoped for.

"Really?" Len nodded, his eyes wondering somewhere outside the window. Mikuo followed Len's eyes and then back staring at Len.

"Fine." Mikuo clicked his tongue. "Oh, since she is a tutor, she would be a mature young lady, right?" He added with confidence, but Len immediately brush it off.

"Mature? Not really, she is just being a busy body."

"Eh? Then, how old is she? Is she around twenty or twenty five?" Mikuo tried to dig more information about this tutor of his childhood friend.

"sixteenth." Len answered.

"—wait.. WHAT?" Mikuo shouted unconsciously as his right hand slammed the table. Well, put aside Mikuo's action just now, it was really shocking to know a girl around their age become a tutor and for a _rich family _to top it off.

"Isn't she too young?" Mikuo questioned again, as he tried to calm down.

"_Way too young._ Look, I'm even shocked when I first saw her. She was small and I thought that she would be a new maid or something that got lost in the mansion." Len added.

"Okay.." Mikuo muttered. The situation got awkward and silent somehow. So, Mikuo grabbed the book in front of him. "Let's order something." he said as he opened the menu that was in front of them.

* * *

Orz.. finally!

It took me a whole 3 months to write this. I'm really sorry for the long wait.

Hope I don't make mistake in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I did make a mistake in the last chapter… huh? Anyway, thanks for correcting me!

Disclaimer: I own my idea and the story line.

* * *

Len was greeted by the maid by the time he stepped into the mansion. As usual, Len kept his head up and walked, without smiling or greeting back to the maid. Len gave his bag, scarf, and coat to one of the maids before he continued his way toward the dining hall. As soon as he reached there, he sat down on one of the chair.

"Welcome home, young master." greeted someone from behind. Len turned his head behind and found Rin, his tutor was there with her smile. Len immediately turned his head back toward the table. It was already annoying enough when Mikuo asked about his _tutor_ and now he must see the subject in question by his own eyes. Len could feel his head was aching.

"Something wrong, young master?" Rin asked politely. Len shook his head.

"Pardon me? Could you answer me with some words instead of body language, young master?" Rin asked again. Len then rubbed his temple and answered, "No."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing is wrong, now leave, would you?" Len growled. Len could feel his head ached more and more every time the girl speaks to him.

"That would be my pleasure that is after you finish these meals I prepared, young master." Rin put down a tray that was full with a plate of curry, another plate filled with apple that was shaped into rabbit, and a glass full of.. let's say it was a glass of juice. Len stared at it and gave a disgusted look. "What is this crap?" he muttered. To Len, the meals in front of him were unattractive. Len turned his head toward Rin to protest but instead he met a scary smile glaring down at him, making him went silence.

"A _crap_, huh, young master?" Rin smiled in a scary way. Len gulped.

"Oh, well, if you say so. Please, try to finish the meals, young master." Rin asked while she still smiling in a scary way before she left Len with the meals she prepared. Len could only stare at the tray.

* * *

Len was undoing his shirt button when someone dashed in his room and hugged him from behind.

"Hello~, Sweet Heaaart!" a woman chirped from behind as she hugged Len. Len, who already used to this kind of treatment, could only sigh and continued to unbutton his shirt. "Hello, Mom." He replied, ignoring his mom who was clinging to him now. His mom immediately released her arms from Len. "Oh, come on! Don't you miss your mom here, Len?" Len's mom pouted.

"Uh, sure, I miss you too." Len gave his mother a half assed answer. His mother pouted again.

"That's not nice. I will cut your allowance if you're like this." she muttered. Upon hearing this, Len jolted and immediately begged his mom not to cut his allowance.

"I- I was joking, okay?" Len tried to reason with his mom. "I miss you a lot! So, don't cut my allowance, please?" Len begged. His mom giggled and gave him a hug.

"Nah, I won't do it." she giggled again. Len sighed. _'That was close..'_ he thought. If his allowance was going to be cut, with his life style of partying, drinking, and playing women, it would be a history for him. "Oh, do you know why I'm here today?" Len's mom asked Len with a smile.

"No? I don't even hear anything about you coming back." Len replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't need to know then." his mom stated.

"Then don't start it, mom." Len replied. He was done unbuttoning his shirt and was looking for another shirt to wear. His mom could only stare at him without blinking.

"Sweet heart, you sure had grown, huh?" His mom blurted out suddenly. Len turned his head toward his mother after he put on his other shirt.

"I guess?" He raised an eyebrow. His mom continued to stare at him until she finally snapped.

"Oh, I should go now." she said to Len. "Bye, sweet heart." she kissed his forehead and the next thing Len knew was his mother already left his room.

Len sighed. It was always like this. His mother would always leave after a small talk with him. She was hardly seen either in the mansion since his childhood due her job as a model. Of course, feeling of loneliness as a child in his childhood was always there and it hadn't changed at all until now. It just felt better lately.

* * *

" Good evening, Mistress." Rin greeted a young woman with golden lock and blue azure eyes. The young woman hair reached her hips, complementing her black skirt and white blouse.

"Evening, Rin-chan." she greeted back with a smile. Rin smiled back.

"Where are you going?" the young woman asked. Rin was carrying few books that looked really heavy for her. "And what will you do to these books?" she added. Her index finger pointed at the books Rin was carrying.

"These books? I'm planning to give these to young master, Madam." Rin replied. The young woman giggled a little.

"Such a good girl you're, Rin-chan." She patted Rin's head. Rin blushed a little.

"Thank you, Madam." The woman giggled again. "You're welcome." was what the young woman; the mistress, said to Rin before she bid her good bye and left. Rin, who was still blushing a little, continued her way to the young master room.

"Pardon the interruption, young master." Rin said when she entered the room.

"What now?" Len growled as soon as he saw Rin's face. He rolled from one side of his bed toward the other side. Rin put down the books she carried earlier on a small table near the window.

"I'm here to give you these, young master." she patted one of the books. Len, who was burying his face into a pillow, looked up.

"Why do I ne— No, I'm sorry, I mean, _what the hell I'm supposed to do with those_?" he hesitantly asked.

"Read it, Duh." Rin rolled her eyes with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Wh—"

"And if you ask why, you only need to know that _**you must**_ _**read it**_." Rin said, cutting Len's word.

"Uh.. How about no? I don't want and I don't need to read anything like that at the moment." Len tried to reason with Rin. "How about yes?" Len glared at Rin with a _'What the fuck?'_ face. Once again, Rin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, reasoning with me won't give you anything and don't give me that face. Thank you." and she left Len with a pile of book to read. Len mentally screamed.

* * *

His eyes scanned the words in front of him slowly but steady. Not too long, he closed the book and put it on his lap. "_My God.._" he growled while massaging his temple which was ached after reading all the books his tutor gave him earlier. Len's eyes were intense as he stared at the last book he read just now.

"Why did she went and gave me these kind of books to read. _Argh.._" he growled. It was already a pain enough to eat her meals this evening and earlier she gave him many books to read. Not to mention the books Rin brought to Len was all about love story and the likes and Len disliked those kinds of books. For being honest he would say that love story in a book was just a recycle of a real love story which only show a good side of ending for the character in it. It was really a pain for him to read it. If it wasn't Rin, _his so called_ _tutor_, he wouldn't ever read it.

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door of Len's room. "Come in." Len gave his permission to the person who was about to enter.

"Young master, you got a call from Mikuo-sama." the maid who showed up from behind the door told Len."Mikuo?" Len raised his eyebrows. Then, he immediately dashed down to downstair.

"Mikuo? What the heck are you calling for?" Len yelled at Mikuo. "Yo, Len! I thought of having some chatting with you now." Mikuo chuckled. "Now? Like right now? At this kind of time?" Len questioned. "Yep. Let's meet at the usual cake shop, okay?" Mikuo said before he ended the conversation. Len could only sigh and immediately went to his room to change his clothes.

"Young master, where are you going at such hour?" a maid asked Len when Len was on the front door. "Somewhere, don't tell anyone, okay?" Len tied his shoes. The maid only nodded. "As you wish."

"Don't tell that tutor too. It'll be troublesome." Len added. The maid nodded once again and said, "Have a safe trip, young master." as Len left the house while running.

* * *

I'm really sorry, I just updated now. My school's schedule just a mess.

Luckily I got 4 days holiday starting tomorrow.

Anyway, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Like always, I only own my idea and the story line. Please remind me if I do make mistake in grammar or spelling.

* * *

"What the hell you want to talk about?" Len scolded Mikuo, who was calling him to down town in the middle of night. His jacket was tossed to the table carelessly. Mikuo only chuckled. "Relax, Len. Come on.. let's order a cup of coffee and let's have a chat, kay?" Mikuo tried to make Len relaxed a little. Of course calling Len at this kind of time would be impolite. Not to mention how Len hate to go out around this kind of time either.

"I don't have ti—"

"Excuse me! Can I order 2 Latte?" Mikuo asked one of the waitress. The waitress immediately write down his order. "Please wait for a while." she smiled and left. Len wasn't happy by the way Mikuo cut his words.

"Okay! This isn't the time, Mikuo. I'm heading back." Len took his jacket with him but was stopped by Mikuo who grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Just a minute, okay?" Mikuo begged.

"How about 'no'?" Len raised his eye brows while starring at Mikuo, who was pleading with puppy eyes to Len, with a cold stare. "Pleaseeeeee." Mikuo begged again. Len continued to stare at him as Mikuo also continued to plead. "Come on, Len! I beg you! Miku will kill me if you're not here!" he blurted. Len expression immediately changed to a horror one. "C-can you repeat.."

"Miku is here and she was the one who asked me to make you come here!" Mikuo added, still clinging to Len's arm. Len gulped. He knew nothing good would come if he go out more than 20.00 p.m. It's already troublesome enough to come to the downtown at this kind of time.

"I'm going back." Len tried to brush Mikuo off. "Noooo!" Mikuo cried. Okay, how could a girl name be so scary? Scary enough to scare two guys? Well—

"Oh my, you guys sure get along." a girl with twin tail exclaimed as her hand covering her mouth.

Mikuo and Len jolted. They knew whose voice that belongs to. They knew whose perfume they were smelling now. They knew who was standing right behind them and yet they didn't want to know.

"M-miku.." Mikuo called the girl. The girl smiled. Her lips were like a blooming flower that anyone would fall for her once they see her face. Well, not for Len and Mikuo though. They had some bad experience with the girl.

"Long time no see, Len." Miku ignored Mikuo. Len shivered at once. "Y-yeah.." Len could feel some cold sweats were rolling down on his forehead. Miku smiled more. "Well, shouldn't you guys sit down with me now?" Mikuo and Len gulped. 'No' were running in their messy mind. Both of Len and Mikuo hesitantly smiled back before they sat down next to each other at the other side of the table while Miku was sitting alone by herself on the other side of Mikuo and Len. It didn't make her pleased at all of course.

"Oh, come on you two!" she pouted, arms were folded in front of her B cup chest. "Is this how you greet your beautiful childhood friend, Len? Your own cousin, Mikuo?" Miku added while glaring at the two frightened boys. Len and Mikuo kept silent while averting their gaze so their eyes won't meet with Miku's glare. "Maybe it is.." Mikuo whispered to himself, still averting his gaze from Miku's eyes. "What did you say just now, Mikuo?" Miku kicked the table's leg. Mikuo and Len jolted. _'This isn't good for my heart at all!'_ Len cried inside. "No-nothing, Miku.. I was talking to myself.." Mikuo replied. He was shivering and Len could feel it because Mikuo's hand starting to grip his hand tightly. It was like saying, '_Help!'_ .

He knew nothing good would come when he ran out of the house at this kind of time. He just knew it! It was all Mikuo fault after all. Why would he like to meet the girl who used to always torturing him and Mikuo when they were a kid again when you would be tortured again and again by her?

Len didn't want to meet her again, that was why he limited his own night time now because Miku would only hang out at night. And now they met her because of Mikuo who was crying at the moment because of his own foolishness. "Excuse me, here are your Lattes." the waitress put down two cup of Latte on the table where Len, Mikuo, and Miku sat. Mikuo immediately thanked the waitress. "And you guys didn't even wait for me to order…" Miku was looking at the two cup of Latte in front of her then glared Mikuo. "S-sorry…." Mikuo apologized to Miku, shifting his body a little. "Fine." Miku pouted again. "So, how are you, Len?" Miku asked. Len could only smiled. "It's going smoothly. I guess.." he laughed in an awkward way. "That's great!" Miku chirped. "Oh, can we go to a club after this?" her eyes were sparkling when she asked that. Len and Mikuo gulped.

* * *

"So, where is young master?" Rin asked one of the maids who was on duty guarding the door at night. Rin's lips was smiling but her eyes weren't. The maid could only shut her mouth while shivering. "T-the young master is in his room, Milady." the maid answered. Rin kept staring the maid. "_Really…_" the maid felt uncomfortable with her staring. In the maid's mind she kept wondering where was the nice lady she used to see during the day. Suddenly, Rin leaned into the maid, making their face on the same level. "Please, tell me?" Rin smiled. The maid shivered. Even though she was smiling, her aura wasn't pleasing at all. "— Young master is currently out at the mo—ment.." the maid spilled few words but that was enough for Rin. "Okay, thank you for the information." Rin leaned back and smiled. "You can go back to your room." she said to the maid. The maid who was still really scared of Rin's aura, immediately excused herself and returned to her room. Rin sighed. "How can you be this troubling, Len.." she massaged her temple. Taking care of him for these few days were sure tiring. But she couldn't give up just like this.

Rin immediately went to her room. She took out her coat and a pair of boots and wore them before she ran out from the mansion to look for the young master. It was sure freezing outside in this kind of time of the year but it didn't matter to Rin at all. She must find Len at all cost, even if it meant that she must walk under the cold night.

A click was heard when Rin locked the main door of the mansion. She got to think where would Len go at this kind of time. "Where.." Rin started to think. For people at the age around Len and herself what kind of place they would go? A park? No way at this kind of temperature and time. A café? That would be perfect, it would be warm and cozy. But what kind of café still open until this kind of time? A club? That would be perfect at this kind of time. Rin walked out the mansion as quick as possible while stuffing her hands into her jacket's pockets.

* * *

"Goodness, where did that guy go?" Rin questioned herself. It had been hours since she trying to look for Len and he was not anywhere to be found. Her nose was stuffy and her legs were trembling. Rin decided to walk around to the nearest vending machine. Then, she bought a warm drink to warm herself. With a can of warm drink in hand she sat down on the nearest bench and sipped the drink. It was really tiring to run from place to place only to look for a single person. Rin sighed. Well, she already reached downtown now. She really wished that she would find Len soon. As Rin rested her head against the bench she put down her drink earlier and settled it next to her. Her eyes were wondering aimlessly. Her eyes were searching for some light in this darkness. Suddenly, her eyes caught a familiar view across from her. Under a warm light inside of a building which was glittering through a big window there was three people chatting happily or so it seems. One of them strangely enough looks like Len for her. Rin frowned. "Is it Len?" Rin questioned. Slowly, she got up and walked toward the building earlier which looks like a café.

After a few meters away she stopped her steps and frowned even more. "It is him." she murmured. Rin clenched her fist. She was annoyed. _**Really was annoyed**_**. **She had to go from place to place for hours under a cold night while he enjoyed himself under a warm place with his friends, chatting happily. Rin sighed and decided to end this quick. So, she went inside the café as she swore she would give him a really severe punishment.

* * *

"And then you know—" Miku kept talking about something which didn't interest both Len and Mikuo. One thing they interested now would be how to get out from here and away from Miku. Suddenly, a voice stopped Miku's rambling. "Excuse me." a hand slammed the table where Miku, Mikuo and Len sat. All of them looked up and found a blonde female, her glasses were frozen while her skin were so pale. Miku and Mikuo had no idea who was that girl but Len knew because she was his tutor. A glare was directed to Len by Rin, his tutor. "Um, who are you?" Miku asked. Rin averted her eyes toward Miku. "I'm this guy tutor." Rin's thumb were pointing at Len's _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_ face. Miku raised an eyebrow. "Tutor?"

Mikuo stared at Len. "This is her?" Len face palmed. "You have a tutor? But why? I mean you're smart and don't need one!" Miku whined. Len just kept silent. Well, if he were to open his mouth now he surely would end up with two people scolding him at once.

"I would like to take this guy back, do you mind?" Rin asked to Miku and Mikuo.

"Len can go right? I mean, it is late and it has been hours, Miku." Mikuo tried to convince Miku to let Len go so Mikuo could also go home.

"No, I still want to chat with him. It has been years since I last talk to him." Miku pouted. Rin frowned while Len and Mikuo gulped. Len and Mikuo both knew how hard it was to make Miku agree to someone else request because she was really selfish.

Rin sighed. "Pardon, it wasn't clear, right?" Rin stared at Miku. "I must take him back no matter what and I don't accept any selfishness of yours, Miss." Miku stared back. Rin and Miku were staring at each other as they were also glaring at the same time. Mikuo and Len could only watch as both of the girl won't back down.

"Mpppppphhhhh—" Miku starting to add some pouting. Rin continued to glare at her until Miku finally broke down first.

"Fineee! Take him!" Miku got up and took her bag before she walked out the café. Mikuo and Len were surprised. That was the first time they see someone who was able to take down Miku.

"What a troublesome girl." Rin sighed.

Then, Rin turned her head toward Len and said, "Well then, shall we go home, young master?" putting a smile on her face. A scary smile where you could tell she wasn't happy at all.

Len gulped. "Su-sure." he got up and followed Rin who was already reached the café's door. "Then, please excuse us, young master." Rin said to Mikuo. He could only stares at Rin's figure which was soon disappeared along with Len before he snapped out and then also went out after paying the bill.

* * *

"Fyuuh! That was awesome! Thanks!" Len thanked Rin who was walking in front of him. But Rin didn't reply at all. Len stuffed his hand to his jacket's pockets as the weather was killing his body. He saw Rin also did the same. "Hey, are you listening?"

Again she didn't reply. Probably she was mad because he was sneaking out and didn't come back until 02.00 a.m. Well, it wasn't like he like to go out so late. It was because Miku holding him for hours. He would like to come back home faster than this if he could.

"Are you mad? Look, I was being a hos—" Len's words were cut by Rin. "Since, we can't take a train nor we have any vehicle, we must walk up to the mansion, do you understand that?" she didn't face Len at all when she said that. She only stopped her steps for a while and then she walked again. This closed a little the distance's gap between Len and Rin because Len was able to catch up a little with her pace.

* * *

4 hours had passed and both of Len and Rin had arrived at the mansion. Rin locked the door again as soon as both of them entered the mansion. "Man, it is warm here!" Len chirped. He was about to go upstairs when Rin stopped him and said, "You owe me a lot, young master."

Len frowned. "What was that? Hey, you did save me and I was really thankful but that wa—"

"Please, wait for your punishment for going out so late tomorrow." Rin cut Len's words again with a smile. It sure annoyed her to go out this late, to lose her precious resting time, and to throw away her energy for one person. "Good night, young master." and she left Len whose eyes followed her until she disappeared from his sight. "What was that?" Len questioned before he continued his way to his room.

* * *

Fiuh!

I'm really sorry for the late update ;3;

I just finished my final exam for this term and haha…

I'm exhausted. Please leave review~


End file.
